


Please Choose Me

by nickimonkey (orphan_account)



Series: Chalex Prompts [13]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childhood Friends, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nickimonkey
Summary: Charlie has never told Alex how he feels. This is his last chance. Will he go through with it or chicken out?
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall
Series: Chalex Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878526
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Please Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> I know I said I was quitting but I always make rash decisions whenever I’m overwhelmed that being said I am scraping most of the prompts I have and starting over with a limit of five at a time

Today was July 24th and Charlie St. George hated everything about this day. It was the day his best friend Alex was getting married. He knew he should be happy for his friend but he couldn't bring himself to do so.

The truth is Charlie was secretly bisexual and in love with Alex. He hasn’t told him because he knows Alex was happy with Winston and would never be able to reciprocate those feelings. Charlie didn’t want to jeopardize his relationship with the older man over something so stupid.

The only people who know about Charlie’s feelings through Alex were their other best friends Tyler, Justin and Clay. They have been trying to get Charlie to admit her feelings for over four years since high school. The boy never had enough courage.

Maybe today could be the day for Charlie to tell Alex the truth. There was no harm in that. It was too late for anything to happen between them now anyway. After all, what's the point of speak now or forever hold your peace?

Charlie sighed. He was not sure about this. Justin pushed him into Alex’s dressing room so hard that he bumped into the groom and almost knocked him down. “Whoa. Sorry man.”

Alex shrugged his shoulders. “It is fine. Stuff like this happens all the time. You know how clumsy I can be.”

Charlie ran his hand through his hair like he always did when he as nervous. “I need to tell you something really important.”

Alex suddenly felt worried for his friend. Thoughts of the upcoming wedding erased for his mind. “What is wrong?”

Charlie just blurted out, not being about to control himself. “I love you.”

Alex chuckled and hit him on the shoulder. “No shit Sherlock. I know you love me.”

Charlie didn’t move. The only thing he did was look deep into Alex’s eyes. “No! I mean I’m in love with you Lex.”“

Alex’s eyes grew really wide, he was not expecting that. “You’re what?”

Charlie could not look at the man he loved anymore so he opted to look at his feet. “I think you heard what I said.”

Alex turned away from Charlie and started messing with his tie. “I need to finish getting ready. I’ll see you out there.”

Charlie walked out of the room with his head held low. He was obviously hurt but deep down he knew something like this would happen.

The wedding had started. Ty and Justin could tell Charlie was upset and sent each other worried looks. Both making a mental note to ask him what went down with Alex after the ceremony was over.

Charlie had to admit Winston looked perfect in his tux but he couldn’t help but picture it covered in blood.  
When it was time for the speak now and forever hold your peace part all Lauren could do was bite her lip in anticipation for what could happen.

“Alexander, do you take Winston as your husband?” The pastor asked the brunette.

“I….I….I’m sorry I can’t.” Alex stammered, pushing Winston aside and walking up to Charlie.

Green eyes went wide. “What are you do-.” Charlie was interrupted by Alex’s lips crashing into his.

When he pulled away Alex said, “I love you too. I just was scared to tell you.”

Charlie caressed his face. “Alexander you know you can tell me anything.”

Alex shook his head. “I know Charles.” He paused. “Since we are already here. Charles Hayden Brixton St. George, marry me?”

Charlie beamed his brightest smile. “I would love to.”

They knew a half an hour later when they kissed and were pronounced Mr. & Mr. Charlie St. George. That they would be together forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think 
> 
> If you have a prompt leave it down below ( preferably post show ) leave them below. I’ll be stopping at five 
> 
> ~~Nicole


End file.
